


An Encounter

by abani



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abani/pseuds/abani
Summary: A little something that might have happened after Fletcher gets in the car and finds Raymond ready to play a game with him.Just a vision in my head. Nothing erotic or anything of that sort. I apologize.佛萊契上了車之後，雷蒙和他玩遊戲之前，可能發生的無關緊要的小插曲。(以佛萊契連烤盤都要摸摸看的手賤程度，總覺得他是那種在公園會去摸小孩臉然後激怒家長的白目阿北...)
Relationships: Raymond Smith/Fletcher
Kudos: 22





	An Encounter

The car stops in front of a building without any sign or inscription. It could be a business building, an apartment building, or it could be for any other purpose, Fletcher thinks to himself.

"Out." Raymond says flatly.  
"I know better places for brunch, if you'd like to-" Fletcher attempts.  
"Out." Raymond repeats without any change of tone.

"Now, walk."Raymond says, once the car doors are closed. The two men start towards the building, when a bright female voice calls from behind. 

"Hello, Raymond." 

They turn around. It is a young woman with a short pixie haircut and a long print dress. Beside her, holding her hand, is a small boy barely the height of her hips, obviously below preschool age. 

“Hello, Carey.” Raymond replies with a small smile.  
“You here with a new friend, I see?” Carey’s voice is sweet with a faint Irish accent.  
“Business discussions.” Raymond says simply.  
“Of course.” Carey smiles, and then turns to her son. “Abel, say hello to Raymond and his friend.”  
“Hello, Mr. Waymond.” Abel says slowly and shyly.  
“Hello there, Abel.” Raymond knods politely.  
“Hello, Mr. Fwiend.” Abel says to Fletcher.  
“Hello, cutie.” Fletcher says, stepping towards Abel with one hand reached out. “Look how adorable you a-” 

Fletcher’s hand, with the intention to touch Abel’s face, is stopped in mid-air by Carey’s firm grip on his wrist. Carey is looking at Fletcher and Fletcher looks back, frozen. Eyes still fixed on Fletcher’s and still smiling sweetly, she says to Abel: “What have I taught you about strangers touching you, Abel?”

“Touch me again, and that arm will be no more.” Abel says, much more clearly and loudly than before. Fletcher tries to withdraw his hand but cannot remove his hand from Carey’s.

“Good job, Abel.” Carey smile to her son. “You have a good day, sir.” She says to Fletcher before finally letting go. “Good luck with your business discussion, Raymond.” She beams.

“Thanks, Carey. You have a good day, too.” Raymond says with almost a chuckle.


End file.
